His Cure
by The Liebestraum
Summary: Shen bertemu seorang teman yang membuat hidupnya lebih baik, summary sucks story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai!**

 **Iya, Saya tahu saya telat bikin fanficnya Lord Shen, tapi waktu nonton Kung Fu Panda 3 kemarin jadi ingat sama si merak ini, hahaha.**

 **Saya dulu suka banget sama dia… *PelukLordShen* #DitembakPakaiMeriam**

 **Tapi dulu saya gak tahu cara buat fanfiction makanya baru ini kesampaian buatnya…**

 **Dan selamat membaca! Maafkan saya karena saya terlalu banyak bacot disini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joy to Our WorldPresents…**

 **His Cure**

 **Kung Fu panda punya DreamWorks, tapi Lord Shen punya sayaaa… eh gak, becanda ding.**

 **Warning: Typos, angst gagal, romance gagal, Author sotoy, dan lain-lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _He's never felt happiness in his life, it's full with sadness, desperate, and sickness, but she's come to his life, and makes his life have changed so much better._

 _._

 _._

Pagi yang cerah di Gongmen City, seperti biasa, para penduduk Gongmen yang terdiri di kelinci, domba, antelop serta hewan lainnya itu melakukan kegiatannya.

Tidak terkecuali di kerajaan Gongmen, tampak di depan kerajaan tersebut dua burung merak pemimpin Gongmen City, Lord Baojia dan Lady Fen, sedang berbincang-bincang dengan tamu mereka dari kerajaan lain.

Sedangkan dia, hanya melihat kedua orang tuanya itu dari atas, tepatnya di balkon istana, ia kerap melemparkan pandangan kesal pada tamu-tamu itu, karena mereka, orang tuanya kerap tidak memperhatikannya, terkadang ia berpikir, apakah mereka lebih penting dari pada dirinya?

Merak putih itu pun –seperti biasa- langsung berniat masuk ke kamarnya, dengan tampangnya yang masih kesal, berencana mengurung diri sendirian seharian, lagi pula ia tak akan dibolehkan keluar.

"Shen?"

Ia menoleh, mendapati si kambing tua pengasuhnya itu berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau marah lagi dengan orang tua mu?" tanya Soothsayer –panggilan yang biasa orang gunakan padanya-

Shen mengangguk sedikit,

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak diperhatikan Shen.. tapi mungkin mereka memang sedang sibuk, bukankah pada akhir pekan lalu mereka membawa mu jalan-jalan ke festival kota?" seperti biasa, ia mencoba menghibur.

" _Itu satu tahun yang lalu_ …" Batin Shen, berusaha protes pada sang Soothsayer, tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, guru mu sudah datang, dia menunggu di ruang belajar mu, ayo…." Kambing itu pun menggenggam sayap kecil Shen menuju ruang belajarnya, walaupun ia tahu moodnya sedang sangat buruk dan ia tidak ingin belajar,

Eh, lagi pula kapan Shen terlihat senang? Soothsayer hampir tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum, yang dilihatnya adalah tatapan kesal, marah, sedih, dan yang paling sering adalah kesakitan.

Oh iya, pernah sekali, saat Raja Baojia berjanji padanya akan membawanya bermain seharian, hanya berdua, tapi karena keperluan mendadak, ia harus membatalkan janjinya, senyum Shen luntur seketika, dan sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah melihat Shen tersenyum barang sekali.

Tak apalah jika ia tidak mau tersenyum, tapi Soothsayer ingin Shen selalu sehat, tidak sakit-sakitan seperti sekarang, merak kecil albino itu memang menetas secara premature, karena itu dia sering sakit.

"Baik-baik dengan guru mu ya…." Kata Soothsayer saat mereka sampai di ruang belajar nya, ia mengelus kepala Shen dan membukakan pintu untuknya, Shen pun masuk, dimana ada seorang angsa yang tak lain adalah gurunya sudah menunggunya.

"Kasihan sekali kau Shen…." Gumam Soothsayer sambil tersenyum getir.

Entah kenapa, ia selalu takut kehilangan anak itu, karena para tabib kerajaan mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan bertahan lama di dunia ini, anak itu terlalu lemah, bahkan saat umurnya sudah 7 tahun pun ia belum bisa bicara.

Tapi ia menyayanginya, bagai anak sendiri, dan hatinya selalu berdesir saat melihat warna putih yang mendominasi pada Shen –tidak seperti raja dan ratu yang berwarna biru dan kehijau-hijauan-, putih artinya kematian.

Ia bisa saja melihat ke masa depan, apa yang akan terjadi pada Shen, apakah ia akan bertahan?

Tapi ia terlalu takut, takut akan bersedih sepanjang hidupnya jika mengetahui kenyataannya. Takut jika ia tahu ia akan kehilangan Shen dalam waktu dekat.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

.

.

"Dia pangeran Shen kan?"

"Dia sangat pucat…"

"Dan kecil,"

"Dan putih,"

"Itu mengerikan…"

Shen berusaha tidak menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan teman-teman sekolahnya, ia mempercepat jalannya menuju Soothsayer yang sedang menunggu nya di gerbang sekolah, kalau ia tahu seperti ini jadinya, ia tidak akan mau sekolah disini, ia akan memilih tetap home-schooling walaupun itu membosankan.

"Hai pangeran kecil, bagaimana hari pertama di sekolah?" tanya Soothsayer sambil membawakan tas Shen yang berat, karena dari tadi anak itu tampak sulit mengimbangi jalannya.

Sayap Shen menggerakkan gesture 'ok'

Soothsayer tersenyum padanya, ia pun menuntun Shen naik ke kereta kerajaan yang terparkir di samping mereka.

Ia menatap Shen yang hanya termenung sepanjang jalan ke istana, ada apa? Apakah ia diejek? Atau… diganggu mungkin? Soothsayer mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pengasuhnya, Shen menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?'

Soothsayer hanya tersenyum tipis dan membelai kepalanya, Shen pun mengangguk dan kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke jalanan Gongmen City.

"Kau sudah sepuluh tahun Shen, di mana suaramu?" batin Soothsayer cemas, tidak mungkin ia bisu, tidak mungkin, jangan sampai…

Sang peramal kerajaan itu hanya terdiam, tak lama kemudian saat mereka sudah sampai ke istana, ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus, ia tersenyum saat menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati si pangeran kecil sudah tertidur, tanpa kesulitan, ia menggendong tubuh kecilnya dan segera berjalan menuju kerajaan itu.

"Ah-ma,"

Soothsayer menoleh, mendapati rajanya –Lord Baojia- sudah berdiri disampingnya, merak itu menatap anaknya yang sedang di gendong olehnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa Shen pingsan?"

"Oh tidak yang mulia..," Soothsayer tersenyum. "Ia tertidur saat di perjalanan mungkin ia kelelahan…" lanjutnya.

Raja Baojia mengelus kepala anaknya, walaupun sedikit, Soothsayer bisa melihat rasa bersalah di wajahnya.

"Mungkin kami memang terlalu sibuk, sehingga ia merasa dilupakan.." gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Soothsayer mengangguk, karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Shen sering berkata pada saya yang mulia, bahwa ia sangat sedih karena anda dan Lady Fen terlihat tidak mengacuhkannya…." Ucapnya, hitung-hitung membantu Shen mengungkapkan persaannya.

Lord Baojia tampak terkejut.

"Dia 'berkata'?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Oh, bukan itu maksud saya yang mulia…." Ralat Soothsayer,

"Ia menuliskannya di kertas, lalu memberikannya pada saya…"

"Oh…" gumamnya lagi dengan nada kecewa.

"Ah-ma, apa aku bisa menggendongnya…?" pinta raja itu, tidak seperti orang lain di istana ini, ia lebih suka memanggil peramal ini dengan nama aslinya.

Soothsayer terkekeh, "Tentu saja, ia milikmu…."

.

.

' _Ayah?'_

Shen mengerjapkan matanya, membukanya perlahan, ia pun melihat wajah Lord Baojia yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Tunggu, bukannya tadi ia masih di jalan?

' _Kenapa?'_ Batinnya, akhirnya ia pun sadar kalau ia sedang digendong oleh ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Shen, kau tertidur di kereta saat perjalanan pulang..," kata Lord Baojia, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan anaknya, mereka hampir sampai di kamarnya.

' _Oh…'_

"Shen?"

Shen mengerjapkan matanya, memberitahu pada ayahnya kalau ia mendengarkan.

Lord Baojia membuka pintu kamar Shen dan berjalan masuk, ia pun membaringkan pangeran muda itu dikasurnya, dan ia duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Shen, apa ayah boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu, Shen terdiam dan menatap sang raja, ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya seperti ini?

Shen mengangguk sedikit, ia pun memaksakan dirinya duduk, walaupun kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Apa benar, kau merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh kami?" tanya Lord Baojia, Shen dapat melihat rasa bersalah yang terpancar dari mata ayahnya.

Shen mengambil buku dan penanya, menulis sesuatu.

' _Siapa yang mengatakannya ayah?'_

"Ah, itu Soothsayer…" jawabnya.

Lagi-lagi Shen terdiam, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, memain-mainkan ujung bajunya, ia tidak ingin bicara soal itu dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah tahu, pasti terjadi sesuatu di sekolah kan?" suara Lord Baojia kembali memecah keheningan di kamar itu, Shen tidak merespon.

"Ayah hanya ingin bilang, Ayah dan Ibu sangat menyayangi mu, walaupun kami sangat sibuk, tapi kami tetap mencintai mu, dan kami minta maaf karena itu…."

Lord Baojia meraih kedua sayap mungil anaknya, agar ia mau menatap kembali.

"Apa kau mau memaafkan kami Shen?"

Shen perlahan mengangguk, air mata langsung meluncur dari kedua mata merahnya, ternyata mereka tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Sudah, jangan menangis…" sang ayah mengusap air matanya, dan memeluknya.

"Hei.., minggu depan kami bebas dari pertemuan dan lainnya, apakah kau mau kita ke festival kota bersama ayah dan ibu..?" tawarnya.

Shen langsung mengangguk, ia sangat senang.

.

.

.

"Apa kau siap sekolah Shen?"

Shen langsung memakai muka suramnya, ia menggeleng dengan kuat pada ayahnya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Lord Baojia sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

Ia kembali menulis di bukunya.

' _Mereka akan membully ku seperti kemarin…'_ tulisnya.

Ayahnya mengangguk.

"Tapi nak, kau harus berani, jika mereka menganggu mu, tidak usah ladeni mereka, karena jika kau melakukan itu, mereka akan kembali membully mu terus menerus."

Shen mengangguk tanda mengerti, ia pun memaksakan tersenyum, ia tahu, pasti 'mereka' akan kembali mengganggunya,

.

.

.

"Hati-hati Shen, rajinlah belajar, aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah usai…"

Shen mengangguk pada Soothsayer, kambing itu pun melambaikan tangannya pada sang pangeran, dan merak putih itu berjalan dengan gontai ke sekolahnya.

"Hei, kau masih disini…?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menakutkan dan kasar, dan ia pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya.

Dia baru ada disini selama semenit dan sudah diganggu, Shen mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati kerbau bertubuh besar yang mengganggunya kemarin, ia sangat tinggi, Shen terlihat sangat kecil jika disandingkan dengannya.

Shen menggeleng ketakutan, tolonglah, ia tak ingin mencari masalah.

"Kau masih disini pangeran hantu?" tanyanya dengan suara mengejek, tak lama kemudian, teman-temannya yang sesama pembuli pun datang ke dekatnya.

"He teman-teman, lihatlah si albino ini, dia bukan apa-apa selain pecundang, aku tidak percaya ia akan menjadi raja kita nanti…" kerbau itu masih menghinanya. Teman-temannya pun tertawa dengan keras.

"Ia juga tidak pelu memakai jubah putih ke pemakaman, warnanya saja sudah melambangkan kematian…"

"Hahaha…"

"Hentikan!"

Shen menoleh, mendapati seekor merak perempuan, hampir sama dengannya, hanya saja ia berwarna biru dan hijau, ia berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kalian mengganggu pangeran?" tanya merak itu.

Kerbau dan teman-temannya tertawa,

"Itu bukan urusanmu, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau membantu si lemah ini hah?"

"Ya, kenapa? Dasar kau nematoda sial…, kau tahu tidak kalau wajah mu itu mirip sekali dengan brokoli panggang yang disiram saus tar-tar…"

Krik. Krik.

Tanpa sadar Shen menggenggam sayap merak itu, seolah mengajaknya untuk kabur saja dari situ.

Tapi merak itu hanya tersenyum padanya, seolah berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kalian ganggu? Teman? Guru? Reptil beracun mungkin?" tanyanya, membuat kerbau itu marah.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur…" ujarnya ketus.

"Kalian itu yang pecundang, kalian lima, dan dia seorang saja, apa itu sebanding?, kalian juga tahu kalau fisik kalian lebih kuat dari dia, kau sungguh menyedihkan…" balas si merak dengan nada menghina.

Kerbau itu menatap tajam pada mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengus dan mengajak teman-temannya pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Terima kasih…" kata Shen sambil tersenyum pada si merak perempuan itu.

"Sama-sama pangeran…" balasnya sambil menunduk hormat.

Tunggu, dia bisa bicara?

Shen benar-benar terkejut, untuk sesaat ia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar membeku, suara benar-benar keluar dari tenggorokannya! Sungguh sebuah keajaiban!

"Pangeran, kau tidak apa-apa…?" ia menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Shen.

"I..iya, aku tidak apa-apa…" ucapnya gugup, merasa masih asing dengan hal ini, berbicara.

"Jika mereka mengganggumu lagi.., kau bisa meminta pertolonganku.., aku akan siap membantumu…" katanya, ia mulai berjalan menjauhi Shen.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang pangeran, daa…" ia pun melambaikan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Hey, t-tunggu! Siapa namamu…?" panggil Shen.

Merak perempuan itu kembali mendekati Shen.

"Namaku Ying yang mulia, eh tunggu bukan itu, Hue? Chun? Namaku siapa…" gumamnya pelan sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Dia bisa lupa namanya sendiri?!

"Maaf pangeran, otakku ini memang sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik, dengan kata lain agak 'geser' dari tempatnya, aku sering lupa segala hal, bahkan namaku sendiri…" katanya sambil tertawa garing.

"Oh iya! Sekarang aku ingat.. anda bisa memanggil ku Lei," ia tersenyum lebar.

Shen menatapnya aneh, tapi tak terlalu memusingkannya, bagaimana pun anak ini sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Dan aku…"

"Lord Shen iya kan…?" potongnya sambil kegirangan.

Shen menggeleng, "Aku belum menjadi raja kok, tidak perlu memanggil ku dengan sebutan seperti itu…" balas Shen merendah.

"Tapi kedengarannya keren sekali kan…" ia menyengir, Shen tersenyum sependapat dengan Lei.

"Oh iya pangeran, ngomong-ngomong, anda kelas berapa?" tanya Lei.

"Aku… kelas 4-1…"

"Oh berarti kita sekelas dong! Kenapa aku tidak melihat anda sebelumnya ya..!" serunya heran.

"Aku baru saja masuk, sebelumnya aku sekolah dirumah…"

"Maksud anda di istana kan?"

"Haha, iya.."

"A-apakah itu berarti kita bisa berteman Lei?" tanya Shen gugup, ia memang tidak pernah menanyakan seseorang untuk menjadi temannya, karena ia terlau takut.

"Wah, tentu saja dong, tapi.. apa pangeran mau berteman dengan rakyat biasa seperti ku?" Lei tampak ragu.

"Ayah dan ibu pernah bilang, kalau semua makhluk itu sama saja derajatnya, jadi kenapa tidak…?" balas Shen.

"Anda sangat rendah hati pangeran…" puji Lei, membuat Shen bersemu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel sekolah yang sangat nyaring.

"Ayo pangeran! Kita masuk kelas…"

.

.

.

"Deshi memang seperti itu pangeran, ia merasa paling kuat di sekolah ini, sudah banyak murid yang ia ganggu…" kata Lei.

Saat itu mereka berdua sedang makan siang bersama, karena Shen tidak nyaman terus diperhatikan di kantin, mereka pun memutuskan makan di belakang sekolah,

"Jadi kerbau itu namanya Deshi?"

"Iya…"

"Karena itu lah, aku sering sebal sama budi daya ternak lele di China, eh tunggu.. kita sedang membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Lei yang penyakit lupanya sepertinya kambuh.

Andai Shen sedang tidak makan, pasti ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ngomong-ngomong Lei, kau tinggal dimana..?" tanya Shen.

Lei menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku tidak tinggal dimana-mana,"

"Maksudnya…?"

"Ceritanya panjang…" balas Lei singkat,

Shen hanya tersenyum, pasti ia lupa dimana rumahnya, pikr Shen.

" _Aku harus mengundangnya ke istana…"_ batin Shen senang.

.

.

.

Tbc.

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK ABOUT THIS BY LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kidnapping**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi mereka meninggalkan mu?" seru Shen tidak percaya, saat itu Lei sedang menceritakan keluarganya yang mengabaikan dan meninggalkannya, dan seperti biasa, mereka berada di belakang sekolah.

"Ya, kau harus tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padaku, aku bangun dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, aku dikunci di dalam rumah, dan mereka pergi tanpa bilang apapun pada tetangga, jadi aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menemukan mereka, yah…, siapa juga butuh mereka…" jelas Lei, ia tak lagi memanggil Shen dengan 'Pangeran' karena Shen sendiri yang memintanya.

"Cuman itu yang kuingat, selainnya tidak ada.., alasan kenapa mereka meninggalkan ku..," ujar Lei lagi dengan suara yang tenang, ia sama sekali tak tampak marah ataupun sedih.

Shen terdiam, berpikir kalau keluarga Lei benar-benar kejam dan tega.

"Jadi sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Shen.

"Aku tinggal dengan seorang perempuan yang menyelamatkanku.., tidak jauh kok dari istana mu…."

"Oh ya Lei," Shen jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kau mau ke isatana? Kita bisa bermain bersama…!" tawar Shen sambil tersenyum lebar, Lei mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau serius?, maksudku…, apa Lord Baojia dan Lady Fen membolehkannya?" tanya Lei dengan nada ragu, bisa saja kan orang tuanya tidak memperbolehkan.

"Tentu…." Gumam sang pangeran, "Mereka baik, pasti mereka membolehkan mu datang ke istana…, apalagi ibuku! Dari dulu dia selalu menginginkan anak perempuan jadi adikku, pasti dia menyukaimu…." Kata Shen, Lei mengangguk.

"Aku bisa saja sih, tapi kalau hari biasa aku tidak bisa, karena aku harus membantu bibi berjualan, kalau akhir pekan sih bisa…, tapi hari ini juga bisa kok, bibi sedang tidak berjualan soalnya ia mengunjungi temannya…." ujar Lei, kalimatnya benar-benar seperti labirin, menyesatkan.

"Kau berjualan…?" tanya Shen.

"Iya…" Lei mengangkat bahunya, "Aku berjualan roti dengan gerobak, sedangkan bibiku berjualan makanan di toko kecil kami…"

"Wow…" seru Shen kagum, "Kau keren, bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri….,"

Lei terkekeh, "Bukan apa-apa, saat aku masih di Turki aku berjualan dengan berjalan sepanjang lima kilometer atau kadang lebih dalam sehari…, soalnya kalau tidak seperti itu aku tak akan mendapat uang dan keluarga ku akan memarahiku…" lanjutnya.

"Tunggu, kau ini bukan orang China sungguhan ya?"

"Oh bukan..," Lei tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Aku lahir di Turki, nama ku yang sebenarnya saja bukan Lei, aku sudah lupa…," jelasnya.

"Oooh..," gumam Shen. "Itu menjelaskan kenapa kau punya mata berwarna biru…,"

"Kau sendiri kenapa punya mata yang berwarna merah?" tanya Lei, Shen terkejut, ia belum pernah ditanyai pertanyaan seperti ini sebelumnya, kalau kenapa dia berwarna putih sih sering.

"Aku tidak tahu…, kata Nana, aku berwarna putih dan mataku merah karena aku spesial, tidak ada merak lain di Gongmen yang berwarna seperti ku…," jelas Shen yang mengutip penjelasan Soothsayer.

"Oh, begitu…."

"Hei Lei-.."

"Tunggu! Shen, aku mendengar sesuatu…." Bisik Lei, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju tempat mereka, bukan hanya satu tapi banyak.

"I-iya aku juga mendengarnya…" balas Shen gugup, ia takut.

"Bagaimana jika itu adalah Debbie?" ujarnya cemas.

"Maksudmu Deshie?" ralat Shen.

"Iya, terserahlah aku tidak peduli namanya, jangan-jangan dia masih dendam denganku lalu mau mengganggu kita….?"

Shen terdiam, ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, rasa takut sudah menjalarinya.

"Lei! Aku takut!" seru Shen, dengan segera Lei mengisyaratkannya untuk tenang.

"Shh! Jangan takut Shen.., ayo ikuti aku, kita sembunyi di semak-semak itu…" kata Lei menenangkannya sambil menunjuk semak-semak didepan mereka, ia pun menarik Shen kesana.

Tak lama kemudian, Deshi si pembuli dan teman-temannya mendatangi belakang sekolah itu.

"DIMANA MEREKA?!" teriaknya dengan keras, ia tampak sangat marah, Shen dan Lei sangat yakin kalau yang sedang dicarinya adalah mereka berdua.

"Merak bodoh itu sudah menghinaku dengan sangat tidak pantas! Akan kuhajar mereka! Akan kulumat, aku hancurkan sampai bagian-bagian kecil dan akan kuludahi kuburan mereka…." Seru kerbau itu berapi-api.

"Wow, bahasanya penuh warna…" Lei terkikik kecil.

"Bukankah kau bilang mereka ada disini?" bentak Deshi pada seekor bebek yang tampak sangat ketakutan, ia dipegangi oleh teman-teman Deshi agar tidak kabur.

"Ta-tadi aku lihat mere..ka disini," ujarnya terbata-bata.

"OMONG KOSONG!" kerbau itu pun mengambil sebuah batu yang cukup besar di hadapannya, ia pun melempar batu itu ke arah semak-semak tempat Lei dan Shen bersembunyi sebagai pelampiasan amarah.

Sialnya, batu itu tepat mengenai mata Lei.

"Ouch!" erangnya pelan, Lei memegang mata kanannya yang terasa sangat sakit, namun buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Suara apa itu…?" seru Deshi, ia pun segera berjalan mendekati semak-semak itu, Shen hampir pingsan melihatnya.

Tangannya menjulur ke dalam semak-semak itu, Shen menutup kedua matanya, terlalu takut untuk melihat, tak lama kemudian terdengar

suara kesakitan dari Deshi, tiba-tiba ia pingsan dan ambruk di tanah, teman-temannya yang panik pun segera membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Rasakan…." Umpat Lei pelan.

Shen perlahan membuka matanya, ia melihat Lei yang masih memegang mata kanannya yang terluka, kelihatannya menghitam.

"Lei, apa yang kau lakukan…?" bisik Shen saat sadar kalau Deshi dan teman-temannya sudah pergi dari sana.

"Aku menyetrumnya dengan ini…." Lei menunjukkan alat kecil yang melilit tangannya dibalik lengan bajunya.

"Apa itu…?" tanya Shen bingung, pertama kali melihat alat seperti itu.

"Entahlah, tapi bibiku yang memberiku alat ini, sebagai alat perlindungan diri, karena aku sering melewati gang-gang yang banyak berandalnya, dan bukan itu juga sih…." Jelas Lei bersemangat, seolah melupakan rasa sakit dimatanya.

"Aku menyimpan belati di balik bajuku, kalau sewaktu-waktu aku memerlukannya…."

"Itu…, sangat kerennn!" Shen tampak sangat tertarik.

"Oh iya, dia mati tidak ya.., aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh…" gumam Lei khawatir.

"Biarkan saja, siapa suruh dia mengganggu kita…" kata Shen kesal,

"Ya sudah, ayo keluar dari sini, aku digigiti semut…" keluh Lei, ia pun menarik Shen dari semak-semak itu.

"Ayo kita masuk kelas…"

.

.

.

"Krriiing…!"

Suara nyaring dari bel sekolah Gongmen City sudah terdengar, seluruh murid pun berhamburan keluar, termasuk Lei dan Shen, Soothsayer sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah, Shen pun berlari menghampirinya, diikuti Lei dari belakang.

"Nana…!" Shen menghambur ke pelukan Soothsayer, dia pun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Hei, kau kelihatan senang sekali Shen…" tanyanya. Shen membalas senyumannya.

"Nana, ini Lei, yang kuceritakan padamu….! Apa aku boleh mengajaknya ke istana? Boleh ya, boleh ya…?" rengek Shen memohon, Soothsayer terkekeh geli melihat kelakuannya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa matamu baik-baik saja sayang…?" seru Soothsayer terkejut saat melihat mata Lei yang membengkak dan menghitam, ia tidak mampu membuka mata kanannya.

"Entahlah…, kelihatannya harus diobati…" gumam Lei pasrah,

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

"Umm, ceritanya panjang…, ada orang yang melempar matanya dengan batu…." jelas Shen.

"Ya.., panjang sekali Shen…" Lei tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan sang pangeran.

"Sudah, ayo kalian naik ke kereta, jelaskan di perjalanan…" Soothsayer pun menuntun mereka masuk ke kereta.

.

.

.

"Mereka jahat sekali, kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu pada guru..." kata Soothsayer tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari kedua merak kecil tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau jadi pengadu…" ucap Lei pelan,

"Kumohon Nana, jangan beritahu soal ini pada Ayah dan Ibu…" mohon Shen pada Soothsayer.

"Kenapa..?" tanya Soothsayer.

"Yah.., aku cuman tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir…."

"Tapi kelihatannya matamu parah sekali, aku akan mengobati mu saat kit sudah sampai di istana."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini tidak terasa sakit kok, aku hanya takut dimarahi bibi, pasti dia mengiraku berkelahi…, dan aku akan dihukum…" Lei tampak kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau jelaskan saja yang sebenarnya," saran Shen sambil merangkulnya.

"Tetap saja aku akan kena marah, bibi bilang untuk menggunakannya pada penjahat saja, tapi itu juga bukan salahku kan? Dia yang ingin mengganggu kita, semoga saja dia tidak mati…."

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di istana Gongmen, Tower of Sacred Flame, Soothsayer dan Shen pun segera turun, tetapi Lei diam ditempatnya, ia menatap istana Gongmen yang megah itu dengan kagum, maklum saja karena baru kali ini dia melihatnya sedekat ini.

"Lei! Ayo….!" Panggil Shen berusaha menyadarkannya kembali, Lei pun bergegas turun dan menyusul Shen dan Soothsayer.

.

.

.

"Wow…, istana ini besar sekali…, kau bisa tersesat disini Shen…," gumam Lei yang tak henti-hentinya menunjukkan kekagumannya, Shen hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, aku sudah lama tinggal disini, dan semuanya masih terasa membingungkan…"

Lei berhenti melangkah saat melihat tangga yang sangat tinggi sampai ke lantai paling atas dari istana itu.

"Tunggu, apa kamarmu ada di paling atas?" tanya Lei terkejut.

"Ya," jawab Shen singkat.

"Maksudmu, kau harus naik benda ini setiap hari?" Lei menunjuk tangga didepannya, Shen mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Tidak apa-apa nak, tidak akan terasa capek kok…," Soothsayer tersenyum pada Lei, ia pun mulai berjalan menaiki tangga itu.

"Bisa mati aku…" gumam Lei, Shen pun menggenggam sayapnya.

"Ayolah Lei, kalau kau semangat pasti tidak akan terasa capek, ingat…, aku menaiki tangga ini setiap hari..,"

"Kau kan sudah biasa," balas Lei yang diikuti tawa Shen.

Mau tidak mau pun Lei harus menaiki tangga itu, akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang sangat besar, ia sampai di lantai paling atas istana Gongmen City, walau ia lelah lahir batin tetapi ia sangat senang.

"Akhirnya.., ya tuhan…" ujar Lei dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"Ibu…!, ayah…!" seru Shen saat melihat orang tuanya yang ada di ruang singgasana, raja dan ratu itu pun memeluk anak mereka.

"Hai Shen, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu..?" tanya Lady Fen dengan seulas senyuman diwajahnya.

"Menyenangkan sekali…., umm, sepertinya…" jawab Shen, teringat lagi dengan insiden di belakang sekolah tadi.

"Dan ayah lihat kau membawa seorang teman?" Lord Baojia melirik Lei yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Yang mulia…" Lei pun menunduk hormat kepada mereka.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu nak, kemarilah…" ujar sang raja lembut, walau ragu tetapi Lei tetap mendekat.

"Ayah, Ibu, dia ini sahabatku yang paling baik sedunia, namanya Lei, saat aku dibully dialah yang membantuku, dia selalu membantuku setiap saat…" kata Shen memperkenalkan temannya itu dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih nak, karena kau sudah membantu anak kami…" ucap Lady Fen sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama yang mulia, suatu kehormatan bagi saya…"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau manis sekali…," Lady Fen tampak gemas dengan Lei, Lord Baojia yang berdiri disampingnya hanya menahan tawanya.

"Orang-orang mengatakan hal yang sama…" balas Lei sambil bercanda, keluarga kerajaan itu pun tergelak bersama.

"sudah kubilang kan..," bisik Shen pada Lei yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"Tapi kenapa dengan matamu?" Lady Fen menunjuk mata kanan Lei.

"Eh…, aku…" Lei bingung, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia berusaha menemukan jawaban yang tepat tanpa memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

"Menabrak tiang yang mulia," akhirnya, sebuah jawaban yang masuk akal.

"Oooh, begitu.., Ah-Ma? Bisa kah tolong mengobatinya…?" pinta Lord Baojia pada sang peramal.

"Tentu yang mulia, kemari nak..," Soothsayer pun menggandeng sayap Lei,

"Aku ikut…!" seru Shen, Lord Baojia dan Lady Fen hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Dia berubah sekali, ya kan…?" tanya Lady Fen pada suamninya, meminta pendapat. Lord Baojia mengangguk.

"Mungkin karena dia berteman dengan gadis kecil itu, jika memang dia yang telah membuat Shen bahagia, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya…" jawab Lord Baojia.

Mereka tersenyum sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Hmm, kelihatannya ini tidak apa-apa, kau tutupi saja mata kananmu dengan tutup mata yang sudah kuberi obat ini, dalam satu minggu pasti lukanya langsung sembuh…." Soothsayer memberi Lei sebuah tutup mata berwarna hitam mirip bajak laut, tetapi sudah ia masukkan obat khusus.

"Oh keren, aku akan kelihatan seperti bajak laut sungguhan…!" seru Lei girang sambil memakai tutup mata itu.

 _"_ _Baru kali ini kulihat ada orang yang senang karena terluka…"_ batin Soothsayer tak habis pikir.

"Jadi, jika bibi mu bertanya bagaimana?" tanya Shen.

"Bilang saja kalau ini adalah bagian dari kostum drama sekolah, dan aku harus berlatih menggunakannya…" jawab Lei, Shen mengernyit.

"Memang dia akan percaya…?"

"Iya, dia baik kok, dia selalu percaya denganku…"

"Oh iya Lei, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu…" Shen menarik Lei keluar dari ruangan Soothsayer.

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat saja, pasti kau senang,"

Ternyata Shen mengajaknya ke balkon istana yang amat luas, Lei pun segera berdiri dipinngir balkon itu, melihat pemandangan kota Gongmen City yang sangat indah.

"Wow.." hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan, melihat Gongmen City dari atas sini memang menakjubkan.

"Disini keren sekali…" ujar Shen sambil berdiri disampingnya.

"Apalagi kalau malam tahun baru, kau bisa melihat kembang api tanpa ada halangan…"

"Hey, bukannya orang tua mu menemukan kembang api?" tanya Lei, Lord Baojia dan Lady Fen memang yang menemukan kembang api, karena itulah Gongmen City terkenal akan penemuan kembang apinya.

"Ya, begitulah, ayahku membangun pabrik kembang api itu…" kata Shen sambil menunjuk pabrik kembang api yang Lord Baoija bangun didekat Tower of Sacred Flame.

"Dia bilang aku harus mengembangkannya saat aku sudah dewasa," lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kau boleh bermain kembang api? Itu kan bahaya.., yah kalau tidak ada orang yang mengawasi…" Lei mengusap mukanya, ternyata dingin juga disini.

"Oh, tidak..," Shen menggeleng, "Tadi kan kubilang saat aku 'DEWASA'.."

"Iya ya hehehe…"

"Hey Lei.."

"Hmmh?"

"Kau mau bermain petak umpet?" ajak Shen.

"Ayoo!" seru Lei girang, ia memang sudah lama tidak main petak umpet.

"Baiklah, kau yang jaga…" Shen menunjuk dinding, "Hitung sampai 10, dan jangan mengintip..,"

"Iya.." Lei mengibaskan sayapnya, "Aku ini sportif.., baiklah ayo kita mulai…."

Lei pun segera menghadap dinding dan menutup matanya,

"1…."

Shen mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi, merasa sudah menemukannya, ia pun langsung berlari ketempat itu.

"3…"

"Eh, setelah satu tiga kan?" gumam Lei, lagi-lagi amnesia mendadak.

"2…, 9…, 7…."

"10!"

"Siap atau tidak aku datang Shen!" serunya, ia pun mulai menyusuri balkon istana itu, setiap inchi tak ada yang ia lewatkan, namun Shen tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Shen? Kau dimana?" panggil Lei, ia merasa frustasi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Shen berteriak.

"Tolong…!"

"Itu Shen!" Lei merasa was-was, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Shen?

Ia pun mengikuti asal suara itu berasal, betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan Shen dibekap oleh sekelompok penculik, yang terdiri dari leopard, banteng dan buaya.

Belum lagi ia mampu berkata apa-apa, mereka sudah memukulnya dari belakang, seketika pandangannya pun gelap.

.

.

.

"Hey, kenapa tidak ada suara mereka…?" tanya Lady Fen yang merasa ganjil dengan keheningan ini, tadi mereka dapat mendengar suara Shen dan Lei, sekarang sunyi senyap.

"Entahlah…, biar kuperiksa mereka.." Lord Baojia pun segera melangkah menuju balkon istana, ia tidak dapat menemukan mereka, tetapi ada selembar kertas yang ditempelkan di pinggir balkon, sang raja pun segera mengambil dan membacanya.

 ** _Yang mulia Raja dan Ratu…,_**

 ** _Anak kalian bersama kami, begitu juga dengan temannya, kami berharap kalian menyiapkan sejumlah uang dan datang ke rumah kosong yang ada di jalan SengHuo, untuk menyelamtkan anak kalian._**

 ** _Jika kalian tidak melakukannya, kami akan membunuh mereka, INI BUKAN LELUCON,_**

 ** _Semoga hari anda menyenangkan Raja dan Ratu yang mulia._**


End file.
